This invention relates to a device for indicating the operational condition of a motion picture camera using a light emitting element and a sounding element.
In the case of taking a picture of a person, it is often convenient for the person being photographed to be notified of the time that the photographing is about to start. Particularly, a sound motion picture camera which has recently come into commercial use enables the synchronous recording of the narration of the person being photographed. In such a case, it is mandatory to start taking the picture simultaneously with the start of the narration, and therefore the time to start taking a picture should be notified to the person being photographed to ensure good timing. Moreover, it would also be convenient for the person to be photographed to be notified when the film has run out, because narration is then no longer required. Where it is desired to indicate by means of a single indicating element, that a camera is operating and/or that the film has run out, it is essential to provide different types of indications for the aforesaid two cases, so that the person being photographed will not commit a mistake in recognizing the particular case. However, the photographer should devote his attention to the viewfinder while photographing, so that he can hardly recognize the exhaustion of the film, whereas he can easily recognize the operation of the camera.